TrickorTreat
by Seth the Inu
Summary: A small dare of trick-or-treat at the dark mansion on the hill leads to something more for Roxas...


**Trick-or-Treat**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

Amidst a bright, cheery town resided crumbled-down mansion, situated at the top of the hill that looked out over the place, the drive protected by the overhanging branches of trees along each side all the way, sheltering the dark and shadows that lingered.

A redheaded stranger lived in the building all by himself, choosing to not mingle with the residents that lived below him, causing gossip and stories to circulate because of his seclusion.

The townspeople avoided the house, afraid of what they did not know, naming the house's occupant many horrors, a few being vampire, ghost or even a type of Frankenstein creation. They were all superstitious, blessing themselves and averting their eyes whenever it was mentioned. Even daredevil teenagers refused to go anywhere near the place, affected by it.

The people's fears would only worsen if they did find out that the redhead did leave the sanctuary of his house occasionally in order to watch and protect a blonde male...

- O -

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" a brunette female asked her friend, clinging tightly to a sandy-blonde boy's arm, peeking around the pudgy boy to watch the other blonde.

Most years, Hayner, Pence and Olette would go trick-or-treating with each other, Roxas having to leave town with the rest of his family for the holiday. That year though, the blonde boy had managed to con his parents into staying home, giving him the time to celebrate the dark holiday with his friends, something they hadn't been able to do as a group for years.

Unlike the rest of the town, Roxas was unnaturally practical, unable to understand how everyone else believed there was something wrong with the house.

Before leaving Olette's place to go knocking on doors for sweets, Hayner and Roxas began to discuss the old mansion, Roxas complaining that nothing was wrong with it.

"Okay then," the sandy-blonde had finally said, "if there's nothing wrong with it, I dare you to go up to it when we walk past the gates."

Olette had gasped at that, hands covering her mouth while Pence stepped in, trying to be the voice of reason about the idea. "Come on guys, it's supposed to be a fun and happy ti-"

"You're on," Roxas replied, staring at Hayner.

And now, the four stood outside the tall iron gates at the bottom of the drive, gazing at the house and its shadows that danced across it's grey walls.

Hayner coughed, wincing at how loud it sounded. "You know, you do this and you'll be braver than Seifer is."

Roxas turned look at his friend, eyebrow raised at the statement as if to say, 'Really? That's all you can come up with?'

Stepping forward, the teen pushed the gate, cringing at the shrieking sound coming from it. He continued on though, beginning to trek up the sloping drive.

Pausing, the blonde glanced back, shaking his head at his friend's huddled position, amused at their stupidity before turning his attention back to the house. He noticed the peeling paint on the walls, showing a wide range of shades between a dark grey to the purest of whites, terracotta roof tiles beginning to fall off in random places. He glanced up, noting that there seemed to no life on either floors of the building.

Squaring his shoulders, Roxas continued along the rest of the drive, carefully climbing the short amount of stairs to reach the porch that ran along the entire front of the house, wooden boards creaking with age under his weight.

Raising his arm confidently, he moved to knock on the dark brown wood of the front door, hesitating as he felt a strange sensation wash over him; something was watching him.

Gazing around, the young teen searched for any hint of eyes or cameras, anything that would be capable of watching him. Shrugging at seeing nothing, the blonde turned back to the door, rapping on the wood thee times with his knuckles.

Roxas began to fidget upon hearing no noise from inside the house, and began to turn away when a click came from the door, before the long piece of wood opened, revealing a tall, slim man seeming to be around his early twenties. Dressed in a long-sleeved top and dress pants, both a dark black, his only features that Roxas could see was the man's pale face, surrounded by a head of flaming red spikes that defied all laws of gravity.

Cerulean eyes meet jade, mesmerised by how bright and vibrant the colour was, enforced by the small dark markings underneath the man's eyes.

Noticing the amusement dancing in the redhead's eyes, Roxas blinked, breaking his trance on the stranger in front of him, coughing to clear the awkward air he felt around him.

"Um," the blonde began, "trick-or-treat?"

Smirking, the house's resident let out a low hum, crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his hip towards the left, appearing to contemplate what had just been said.

"Unfortunately," he drawled out leisurely, staring at Roxas through half-lidded eyes, "as I have no wish to be tricked this night, but hold no such treats that you are usually given out, would you settle for another type of treat? One only for you?"

Genuinely confused as to what the man was saying, the blonde swallowed, slowly nodding his head in acceptance of the offer. He watched as the taller man leaned forward, getting closer to him, the smirk still on his face.

Placing his finger underneath the teen's chin, tilting it slightly, his mouth only a few centimetres away from the blonde's own one, the redhead murmured in a low tone, "Treat, Roxas," before claiming the other's lips passionately, noticing the surprised reaction from the shorter male.

Roxas stood still in his place, completely shocked by three thing: one, a random person everyone was scared of and he had never met knew his name; two, said random person had decided to suddenly kiss him right on his porch; and three, it shouldn't have but it felt really, really good.

Feeling something poke and probe against the seam of his mouth, the teen gasped, allowing the redhead to enter. Sighing at the sensation, Roxas closed his eyes and relaxed his body, leaning deeply into the kiss, feeling the corners of the stranger's mouth quirk at his reaction.

Not caring about how completely wrong the situation should have been he wound his arms around the taller man's neck, rising on his toes, hoping to get closer to him. Roxas felt the other reciprocate the action, wrapping his right arm around the small teen's waist, the left hand set squarely in the middle of his back, pressing the two bodies together in their fervent embrace, tongues continuing to dance for dominance.

Breaking away from the redhead's mouth, panting for much-needed air, Roxas leaned his head back, his half-open blue eyes clouded over, revelling in the feelings shooting through his body from the soft touches of the older man's mouth trailing down the left side of his face.

The teen whimpered when the hand on his back was removed, releasing a pleasured mewl when he felt its return on his body, peeling away the collar of his shirt from the left side of his neck and held away, a mouth being replaced in the area the material had covered.

He gasped loudly when pointed teeth in that mouth decided to bite down and break the skin, sinking deep into the flesh and reaching blonde's vein, the pain suddenly being over-ridden by pleasure when the redhead began to suck on the area, his arms tightening their hold around the man's neck.

Moans escaped his mouth, slowly getting quieter until they were just pants as his vision began to blur, feeling faint after a loss of much blood. His arms began to loosen their grip, weak as his body began to tremble; the only way he had managed to remain standing was because of the redhead's grip on Roxas.

The blonde let out a small whine as the mouth began to pull away, his eyes darting to the older man's face. Half-lidded cerulean orbs, hazy from the emotions coursing through his body, watched as the redhead's tongue slowly licked away any blood that stained his mouth, fascinated by the appendage's actions, briefly making note of the slightly larger canine teeth, before it descended onto his neck, lapping away the red liquid that had begun to gradually trickle out.

Puling back, the taller man rested his forehead against Roxas', gazing at him through gleaming emerald eyes, amused at the reactions he had been able to get out of the blonde.

"Roxas," he breathed out, smirking at how the body against his trembled at the word, "it's time you should go back." Seeing the confusion begin to creep onto the teen's face, he continued, explaining the situation in hopes to reach a part of the boy's unclouded mind. "Your friends are most likely very worried about you, seeing as you have been here for more than a few minutes."

Roxas' blue eyes flashed open, understanding what he was talking about. "R-right," he stammered out, weakly trying to push his body away to get back.

Chuckling, the redhead, released the teen's small body, grabbing a wrist to pull the turning male back to him, bringing the blonde back into a passionate kiss that spoke for itself, the other hand coming up to cup the blonde's face. Roxas eagerly responded to the act, ignoring the coppery taste of blood, tangling his hands into the vibrant red spikes.

Pulling apart, the older male trailed his hand down Roxas' face affectionately, his face softening as his smirk turned into a small smile, his eyes tender. Resting his lips against Roxas' forehead, wrapping the blonde in a tight embrace, to which the teen replied, and gently whispered, "Come back to me again," before carefully pushing the body in the direction of the drive.

Gazing at the redhead, Roxas nodded. "I will."

Spinning towards the direction of the drive a tightening sensation began to thrum through his chest upon leaving the owner of the mansion.

Glancing back over his shoulder, the blonde saw the desolate expression on the redhead's face, guilt gnawing at him for laving the man like that. He wanted to run back up and stay, but knew how much trouble that would cause.

Instead, he closed his eyes and turned away, ignoring the pain in his body.

- O -

"Roxas!"

The three teens were so worried about their friend that had been gone for so long that when they all saw him, neith one could stop their yell, relieved to see him.

Stepping out through the gate, Roxas watched them, surprised at their reactions upon seeing his body. "Relax," he laughed, his head tilted to the left, "I'm fine."

"Anything happen?" Pence questioned, curious as the others about the old mansion.

Scratching the back of his head, Roxas contemplated his answer. "Not really. I knocked on the door, a man answered. He didn't have anything..." 'To share...' "...and I left. That's it." 'That's basically how it went; no lies, right? Just not the whole truth? ...'

Crossing his arms, Hayner grumbled. "Man, the scariest place in this town and nothing happens, practically a dud. That sucks!" Turning around, he began to lead the way to another house to beg candy for, Olette and Pence right behind him.

Taking a step, Roxas glanced up towards the house through the iron gates, thinking of the redhead.

"Axel," he murmured under his breathe, his eyes distant.

"Come on Roxas! Candy! Let's go!" Hayner called, snapping the blonde out of his daze.

"Coming!" he called back, sprinting to chase after his friends.

- O -

Longingly staring at the spot his blonde had vanished from his sight, Axel's eyes glazed over, Roxas' face appearing in his mind's eye. He ran a hand through his flaming spikes, body slumping at the loss he felt without the younger male near him.

Twisting away from the direction of the gate, he returned into the dark confines of his house, absently running his tongue over his teeth, vibrant emerald eyes flicking to the symbol that had been painted largely in pure white, contrasted against the simple maroon wallpaper; two circles of equal size inter-joined with one another, side by side on the wall, representing an eternal connection between two souls.

Removing his hand from his hair, Axel tenderly placed it against the wall, his hand drifting to the space in the middle of the symbol.

"Oh, my Roxas," he gently breathed, anticipating for the return of the teen, eager to be reunited for more than a few minutes again.

This time, the redhead would not loose his beloved blonde a second time to another's blade.

- O -

A simple one-shot written mainly for a contest on dA.

This is probably confusing some people. The back-story will be explained in the prequel 'New Beginnings' soon to come, and a sequel that has no title yet... :( .

Seth the Inu


End file.
